Throughout this application various publications are referenced by arabic numerals within parentheses. Full citations for these publications may be found at the end of the specification immediately preceding the claims. The disclosures of these publications in their entireties are hereby incorporated by reference into this application in order to more fully describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains.
Cancer is a disorder in which a population of cells has become, in varying degrees, unresponsive to the control mechanisms which normally govern proliferation and differentiation. For many years there have been two principal strategies for chemotherapeutic treatment of cancer: a) blocking hormone-dependent tumor cell proliferation by interference with the production or peripheral action of sex hormones; and b) killing cancer cells directly by exposing them to cytotoxic substances, which injure both neoplastic and normal cell populations.
Relatively recently, cancer therapy is also being attempted by the induction of terminal differentiation of the neoplastic cells (1). In cell culture models differentiation has been reported by exposure of cells to a variety of stimuli, including: cyclic AMP and retinoic acid (2,3), aclarubicin and other anthracyclines (4).
There is abundant evidence that neoplastic transformation does not necessarily destroy the potential of cancer cells to differentiate (1,5,6). There are many examples of tumor cells which do not respond to the normal regulators of proliferation and appear to be blocked in the expression of their differentiation program, and yet can be induced to differentiate and cease replicating. A variety of agents, including some relatively simple polar compounds (5,7-9), derivatives of vitamin D and retinoic acid (10-12), steroid hormones (13), growth factors (6,14), proteases (15,16), tumor promoters (17,18), and inhibitors of DNA or RNA synthesis (4,19-24), can induce various transformed cell lines and primary human tumor explants to express more differentiated characteristics.
Early studies by the present inventors identified a series of polar compounds that were effective inducers of differentiation in a number of transformed cell lines (8,9). Of these, the most effective inducer, until recently, was the hybrid polar/apolar compound N,N'-hexamethylene bisacetamide (HMBA) (9). The use of polar/apolar compounds to induce murine erythroleukemia cells (MELC) to undergo erythroid differentiation with suppression of oncogenicity has proved a useful model to study inducer-mediated differentiation of transformed cells (5,7-9). HMBA-induced MELC terminal erythroid differentiation is a multistep process. Upon addition of HMBA to MELC (745A-DS19) in culture, there is a latent period of 10 to 12 hours before commitment to terminal differentiation is detected. Commitment is defined as the capacity of cells to express terminal differentiation despite removal of inducer (25). Upon continued exposure to HMBA there is progressive recruitment of cells to differentiate. Recently, the present inventors reported that MELC cell lines made resistant to relatively low levels of vincristine become markedly more sensitive to the inducing action of HMBA and can be induced to differentiate with little or no latent period (26).
HMBA is capable of inducing phenotypic changes consistent with differentiation in a broad variety of cells lines (5). The characteristics of the drug induced effect have been most extensively studied in the murine erythroleukemia cell system (MELC) (5,25,27,28). MELC induction of differentiation is both time and concentration dependent. The minimum concentration required to demonstrate an effect in vitro in most strains is 2 to 3 mM; the minimum duration of continuous exposure generally required to induce differentiation in a substantial portion (&gt;20%) of the population without continuing drug exposure is about 36 hours.
The primary target of action of HMBA is not known. There is evidence that protein kinase C is involved in the pathway of inducer-mediated differentiation (29). The in vitro studies provided a basis for evaluating the potential of HMBA as a cytodifferentiation agent in the treatment of human cancers (30). Several phase I clinical trials with HMBA have been completed (31-36). Recently, the first evidence was reported that this compound can induce a therapeutic response in patients with cancer (35,36). These phase I clinical trials demonstrate that the potential efficacy of HMBA is limited, in part, by dose-related toxicity which prevents achieving optimal blood levels and by the need for intravenous administration of large quantities of the agent, over prolonged periods.
The present invention provides new chemical inducers which are 2-20 times more active than HMBA. It has unexpectedly been found that compounds having two or more nonpolar components connected by a polar group and having groups on the termini of the compound are effective inducers of terminal differentiation. For instance, bis-hexamethylene triacetamide, which comprises three acetamide groups connected by two six-carbon chains, has been found to be a potent inducer of terminal differentiation in MELC.
This new class of compounds of the present invention may be useful for selectively inducing terminal differentiation of neoplastic cells and therefore aid in treatment of tumors in patients.